Meaning of a Dream
by Kai Ramirez
Summary: ***CHAPTER 3 UP*** Ramirez finally Confronts Heihachi to get stopped by the one person he didn't expect!!! Ramirez/Cassandra THE SUSPENSE! THE SUSPENSE! R&R. Fame or Flame. Constructive Commentary always welcome.
1. Ramirez

"Ramirez? What are you up to?" The young woman sat on a double bed, wrapped up in the white satin covers.  
  
"Nothing. Go back to bed." A man sat in front of a computer on the far side of the room. The room itself was dark. The only way she could tell he was there was from the light from the screen.  
  
"You've been there half the night. Give it a break. Come to bed." She said, getting up out of bed. She wore a silver silk chemise-gown, with lace edges. She walked over behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. He lifted up one hand and placed it on hers, still tapping at the computer with his other hand. All he wore was a pair of white draw-string trousers and a necklace with a picture of the woman in it.  
  
"C'mon," she added. "Its half four in the morning."  
  
"Oh alright." He got up and began to follow her back to bed, then turned back to turn off the computer. Suddenly, the penthouse window shattered and the pillows and sheets on the bed exploded in a hail of bullets. The woman dropped off the bed and fell into the arms of the man, who had run over. She was bullet-ridden, blood on the edge of her mouth, her face pale.  
  
"I. . .I. . .I'm sorry my love." She touched his face with a bloody hand.  
  
"Leanne. I. . .I didn't want to drag you into this." Tears welled up in his eyes and one ran down his cheek, onto her hand.  
  
"I love yo*" Her hand fell from his face, leaving a bloody hand print on his face. Her head rolled back.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered. Several men poured into the room and ran towards the computer, looking for disks and destroying the hard drive. He slowly put his hand over her eyes and laid her on the floor. He then burst out from behind the bed where they had been concealed and kicked the first man flat in the chest. He did a roundhouse sweep on the second man, to get a sudden blow across his face by a tiger claw. His vision was blurred and he could feel his head swimming in the nausea that flooded his mind, drowning his brain. A voice spoke above him, barely audible as he slipped into unconsciousness, but still audible enough for him to recognise as that of Heihachi Mishima.  
  
"Fool! Think you could spy on me and my organisation! For spying on me, I take all of the research you have 'acquired'. . ." He held up the disk, ". . .and for killing my men, I kill the dearest thing to you. . ." He motioned towards the woman's body. The man tried to reach over, crawling over to her, reaching desperately.  
  
"Le. . .Leanne. Argghh.!" He could feel Mishima's foot stamp on his back and the taste of blood rose in his mouth.  
  
"A parting gift. From me to you." Mishima ran his tiger claw across the man's back sharply, then kicked him in the jaw, knocking him out.  
  
"Name?" The woman asked.  
  
"Ramirez," was the reply.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Unknown."  
  
"What do you mean 'unknown'?"  
  
The man leaned over the desk. "Listen lady. I've come to kill Heihachi Mishima. My age is unimportant. Besides. . . I'm orphaned."  
  
"Everyone wants to kill Mishima, honey. You ain't the only one with a grudge and as for the orphan thing, I've heard worse sob stories in my time. Now, age?"  
  
"Jeez." He ran his hand through his unruly black hair. He had three scars over the right side of his brow and down his cheek. Luckily, his eye was missed by whatever had done it. He clicked his jaw unusually while he thought for a minute.  
  
"Okay. Approximately Twenty Two." He saw a room key lying on the desk. He picked it up.  
  
"Fighting Style? Hey!" She watched as he took the stairs two at a time, up towards the fighters' rooms.  
  
"Tch. The impertinence of youth. At least I know what room he's in," noticing that the key had gone.  
  
Okay. That's the end of the first chapter. So, who wants to be Ramirez's room mate. I want character ideas in all of your reviews. I'm trying to have as little of the original characters as possible (although they will still be in it, if enough requests for them come in) and Xiaoyin goes without saying. They will be in it. All ideas for new characters will be used, unless they're really, really stupid i.e. you want a clown as a character and no characters like Mokujin (bloody tree) or Bear/Panda. No stupid characters in this please. 


	2. Ikhan and Cassandra

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any of the original Tekken characters.  
  
Apologies: I'm English so pants are trousers to me and things like gray (grey) and neighborhood (neighbourhood) are spelt differently.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers.  
  
Ikhan: Congratulations. You are now a character who stars in this story. In this chapter no less. You are IKHAN WHITESCAR.  
  
AndromacheCassandra: Congratulations. You are now a character who stars in this story. In this chapter no less. You are CASSANDRA MADISON. P.S. Your X- Men Fic is SOOO CUTE. I'm an X-Men fan myself and, yes, I hate Scott Summers. My Fave's Gambit. Do some more X-Men ones and do some Tekken ones. I bet you're really good. ______________________________  
  
Cassandra Madison stood out on the balcony of the hotel room across the courtyard of the Mishima/Choalan Zaibatsu. She smiled briefly. She could easily spot everyone who was at the tournament. And it was easy to escape if she needed to. She closed her eyes and breathed in. She heard a sound from behind her.  
  
"What do you want," she turned to face the person, "Brother Whitescar?" A figure stood in front of her. Her wore black combats and a black nylon shirt. He had a tattoo that could be seen on his neck and wrists. Obviously, they were part of one large intricate tattoo.  
  
"Sister Madison," he said in little more than a whisper. He drew to his full height. Her face was at his chest height. He circled her. "It is our duty to keep an eye out for Sister Williams. . ."  
  
"Don't call her that!" Cassandra snapped. "She is no longer a member of the syndicate!"  
  
"Of course," Ikhan hissed softly. He hovered by her ear. She shivered slightly, partly from admiration, mostly from fear. She turned her head away. "just make sure you do your job. Otherwise, I'll have to be sent after you." He grabbed her face and pulled it close to his, his face concealed except for those dark piercing eyes. "And you don't want that." Cassandra drew her knife, just in case. She felt his hand run down her, grabbing her wrist. The pain caused her to drop her blade. "I know all of your secrets, your thoughts," she stared into those dark eyes, "And your deepest desires." He let go of her and headed over to the balcony.  
  
"Not exactly hard for you is it?" Cassandra rubbed her wrist, kneeling down and picking up her knife. She sheathed it back in its holster on her hip, concealing it under her shirt. He turned to face her, leaning on the balcony, folding his arms. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he had a smug look on it.  
  
"No. . . It isn't." He tilted his head. "You got company. Be careful. He's a cop."  
  
Ikhan back-flipped off of the balcony as the door opened. Bloody psychic! She thought to herself.  
  
The door to the apartment opened and a man walked in. He had black, unruly hair and a three scars over the right half of his face.  
  
"Hello," she began, "my name is Cassandra Madis. . ." He rushed at her, pinning her up against a wall. He span her around and pinned both of her hands behind her back.  
  
"Who are you?" the man sneered. The woman could feel the man's breath on the back of her neck. She could feel the skin on her neck rise in goose bumps. Usually, she would find this exciting, but there is nothing remotely exciting at this very moment in time.  
  
"I. . .I. . .I'm your. . . roommate." She trembled, her wrists twisted at awkward angles.  
  
"Who do you work for?" His voice was low and he put fear deep into her soul. For an instant, she thought it might be Ikhan, using his shape- shifting ability to play a practical joke, but then she knew that Ikhan Whitescar didn't make jokes.  
  
"I. . don't understand what you. . .?"  
  
"Really," he said dryly. He let go of her. She rubbed her wrists to relieve the tension. He looked at her. She wore tight black trousers with a belt made of chain-links, a black short sleeved tank top and a black fishnet long sleeved shirt. "Lift up your shirt," he added.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lift up your shirt," he repeated. "Attack me with the knife you have concealed. Oh. . .wait." He held out his hand, with a small knife in between his fingers. Cassandra lifted the back of her shirt to find her knife missing. "You can't," he said, smiling maliciously.  
  
"That isn't meant for you. I don't even have any idea who you are. That's for my own protection."  
  
"Yeah, right." He moved the knife around in his fingers. He motioned to her waist. "I bet that belt could do some damage as well. What is it, weighted at one end? And that buckle could make a good blade?" She smiled. He had lightened up slightly. He was toying with her now. She took off the belt and tossed it about half way between them.  
  
"You entering the tournament?" she asked. He smiled, then grinned. He flipped the knife in his hand and threw it. It imbedded itself about three inches from her face, in the doorframe of the balcony. She jumped slightly, then looked back at him. He had already turned around and was heading out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" He turned around slightly. And smiled.  
  
"Breakfast. I've been on a flight for sixteen hours. I'm bloody starving." He turned towards the door again and headed out again. "you comin'?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?" She looked at the knife in the wall, then walked after him.  
  
"Lock the door behind you," she heard him say. She did.  
  
"Wait up," she called out. "I don't even know your name yet."  
  
In the doorframe of a hotel room, a small knife had been imbedded. In the middle of the room, lay a chain-link belt. On the balcony, was a shadow. Attached to the shadow, was a figure.  
  
"Hello, Ramirez," Ikhan said. "We meet again. . . old friend." ______________________________  
  
That's it for this chapter, an intro of the new characters this time. Ikhan is pure evil, isn't he? It's all Sex, Drugs, Rock and Roll, Violence, Killing and some more characters (but only if I get more reviews with character ideas- Ikhan and AndromacheCassandra can also give more ideas if you want). The next chapter will be mostly centred around Ikhan. I've decided on a pairing when more characters are introduced by me but I don't want to give it away too early. 


	3. Heihachi

Disclaimer: I only own Ramirez (so far). I don't own any of the Tekken franchise (but I'm working on it) or any it's affiliated partners. I don't own Namco either. Ikhan and Cassandra can only be used through the expressed permission of ikhan11 and AndromacheCassandra (that way it sounds more exclusive for me to use them, but I don't get told off for saying I own them, which I don't).  
  
AndromacheCassandra: I'm glad you like your character (if you don't like the name Madison, I can use it as an alias). I've decided to centre the story around these three characters and their connections.  
  
"When you said you were hungry. . .I didn't expect this." Cassandra laughed as she tried to see Ramirez over the plate of food. He had gone to the buffet and stacked it elaborately. He looked up from the plate. He had a spicy pork rib in his mouth and a gourmless expression on his face. She had only met him twenty minutes ago but already, there was some weird connection.  
  
"I thollllld youmph I wathhhhhh hungssswy." He grinned with the bone in his mouth. Cassandra just laughed.  
  
"I have no idea what you just said." He took the bone out of his mouth.  
  
"I said 'I told you I was hungry'." He tore off another bone on his plate. "I told you, the food on the plane was like rabbit food, much like you have now."  
  
Cassandra looked down at her plate and prodded the celery stick with her fork.  
  
"I mean, look at that. Leave it long enough and some of that could still grow." He grinned again as he put the bone back in his mouth, chewing on it like a cigar. Cassandra looked at him with an annoyed Har har expression on her face. He had a smug look on his. He took her plate and put some of his food on her plate, making two slightly large portions. "C'mon Cassy. It's not like its gonna jump up and bite you."  
  
She picked up a chicken leg. "Not anymore." She peeled off the skin and was about to take a small bite, just for HIS sake, when a dinner bell tinkled and everyone stood up. All the pro fighters at least. There was Forest Law, Paul Phoenix, Jin Kazama and his girlfriend Ling Xiaoyu, Brian Fury, Anna Williams, her nephew Steve Fox and. . .Nina Williams. Cassandra glared at Nina. She knew, though, that she had to keep her composure, so she just sat quietly.  
  
Some of the newer fighters stood up out of respect. Others, although unsure as to what to do, stayed seated. A man, recognised by everyone as Lee Choalan, entered the middle of the ballroom floor. He wore a violet shirt and white jeans.  
  
"Welcome," he said softly. "Welcome to my humble abode." He laughed at his own joke as he motioned to the marble pillars surrounding everyone. He stopped himself before he looked too embarrassing. "You have all been found worthy to be entered in the tournament. You. . .the chosen few. You have all been brought here to fight for many reasons, the best of which being the ten million dollars prize money. Now. . .to present the man who brought you all here. . ." Two cloaked figures appeared behind Choalan, one the same height, the other one much bigger. They got rid of their cloaks to reveal Heihachi and Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya wore his white trousers, the scar from his father clearly visible on his chest. Heihachi wore a dark blue kimono with ancient style sandals.  
  
"MISHIMA!" Ramirez slammed down his glass, breaking the neck of the flute. He stood up and took off his jacket, revealing to Cassandra, and to anyone else behind him, three scars across his back that mimicked the scars on his face. "YOU'RE MINE! FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"I haven't the foggiest idea who you are?" Heihachi said sternly. "But, if you want me, you have to go through the tournament like everybody else."  
  
"No," Kazuya said. "For dishonouring my family name. . .to stay in the tournament. . .you have to go through me!"  
  
Ramirez gave Kazuya the once over. "So be it."  
  
______________________________  
  
Well? Another short chapter I'm afraid, but the next one will be longer, I promise. I need more characters, so come on, give me more ideas. Next chapter up soon (I'll probably have this story finished by new year rather than Christmas. Have a good Christmas to all in case I don't see you before then). 


End file.
